Luna
. :Você é certamente um punhado. vou lembrar do seu nome, como você é o único ... que tenha fornecido um desafio digno. " :- Luna Luna '( ルナ ''Runa ''? ) é um personagem fictício em Namco 'ssérie Soul de jogos de luta. Ela aparece em Soulcalibur III side-quests do modo 's Chronicles of the Sword como inimigo do jogador e rival completo o modo. Ela é também um caráter Bonus desbloqueáveis no jogo principal. Ela representa o "Blade chinês" disciplina Create-a-Fighter.thumb|luna Índice [ esconder ]#Biografia #Arma #Cotações #Trivialidades #Galeria #Aparências da série ' Biografia Editar Luna é uma menina má, órfão criado no reino de Dalkia para se tornar um de seus melhores soldados. Devido à sua educação, ela perdeu a capacidade de sentir emoções, e foi cruel e impiedoso com seus inimigos no campo de batalha. Ela logo veio a se tornar o líder de elite da Dalkia, a Klessirpemdo, o que ela sentiu foi a sua primeira e única família. Durante o assalto ao império da Grandall, ela seguiu Areon sozinho em sua tentativa de atacar a capital, mas ela achou a derrota contra um jovem cadete do império. Ela retirou-se de volta para a Dalkia. Luna iria enfrentar os exércitos GrandTodas na capital da Dalkia, então, como um defensor dos exércitos de Maletta, mas ela encontrou derrota novamente e novamente. Com sua última chance de acertar as contas contra ele / ela, Luna obtido, por meios desconhecidos, o lendário Soul Calibur, a espada que ela esperava fazer a diferença no seu próximo confronto na última linha defensiva da Dalkia. No entanto, embora Abelia Schillfelt não teve sucesso em derrotar sua unidade de elite, o cadete foi capaz de não só derrubar as defesas, mas capaz de derrotá-la também. Feito prisioneiro, depois disso, Giradot a certeza nem ela nem sua unidade iria sofrer qualquer dano, e, mais tarde, instruí-la de que, se ele foi morto em batalha, ela era entregar a espada espírito à Cadet para que ele / ela poderia enfrentar o imperador . Na Chronicle 19, fazendo bom em sua promessa, ela se junta a Cadet após emprestar a ele / ela Soul Calibur. Arma Editar *Dystopia *Heisheng Jian *Huan Luo *Jiaotu Jian *Rune Lâmina *D *Soul Calibur (Chinês Blade) *Meia-noite Cotações do Editor *" ''Você está tremendo! " *" Isso foi realmente um absurdo! " *" Conheça o seu lugar! " *" Você realmente merece isso. " *" Eu vou com prazer dar uma mão, se você quer morrer! " *" Fazendo-me perder a minha energia ... " *" Hora de morrer! " *''"Você é certamente um punhado. Vou lembrar do seu nome, como você é o único ... que tenha fornecido um desafio digno."'' *''"Então, nos encontramos de novo."'' *''"Agora, é hora de cobrar a sua dívida."'' *''"Então, você veio. '''"'' *''"Desta vez, não vai ser como nossos encontros anteriores. Veja se você consegue derrotar ... esta espada!"'' *''"O que ... Droga!"'' *''Você deve morrer!'' *''Droga!'' *''Cale a boca!'' *''Você cur!'' *''Bastardo!'' *''Eu vou fazer você sofrer!'' *''Você é livre!'' *''Isto é ... acabou!'' *''Tenha um pouco de ... isto!'' *''Você não vai a lugar nenhum!'' *''Reforços? O timing perfeito. Isso foi tão fácil que eu estava ficando entediado!'' *É claro que você vai perder, no entanto, como um tolo, você ainda luta ... você deve estar cheio de si mesmo! *Uma ova. Impressionante. Você está me mantendo entretido! Trivia Editar *Traje inteiro de Luna é feita a partir de peças Create-a-Fighter. Ela não tem partes ou características originais. *Em Crônicas da Espada, Luna funciona como um inimigo em Crônicas 4 e 9, como um chefe em Crônicas 6 e 11 e como um aliado selecionável para o jogador durante Crônicas 19 e 20. *Em uma das Crônicas de diálogos da Espada sua revelou que a mãe de Luna é de fato idiota , um assassino vingativo que derrubou a Halteese Família Real, que teve Luna longe dela e baniu de Halteese e conspirado com o oficial Malettan, Hyle, para assassinar o rei Demuth de Maletta (um ex-membro da Família Real Halteese). No entanto, ela foi parado pelo oficial Malettan, Kierkess, que torturou até que ela revelou a ela e os planos de hyle. Ela foi morta por Kierkess depois disso, e em seus últimos suspiros, ela lamentou o fato de que o destino não permitiu que sua vingança e que ela não poderia estar com Luna. Infelizmente, Luna nunca descobre a sua verdadeira mãe. *No final de Crônicas da Espada, um terceiro traje possível para Luna é mostrado (um vestido branco). *Luna é a palavra italiana, espanhola e latina para "Moon", que se encaixa com o nome de sua mãe "idiota", e também explica por que certas Chronicles em que Luna é ter lutado "lua" no título. *Destinado Batalha de Luna durante Quick Play é Chai Xianghua . *É possível que você pode recriar Luna em Soulcalibur IV e Soulcalibur V , no entanto, replicando o penteado irá revelar-se difícil. *Luna faz uma aparição em Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny usando Xianghua estilo de luta 's. *Figurino de Luna se parece muito com Ivy traje 2P 's de Soulcalibur . *Durante Crônicas 11, se encontra Abelia Luna sob a escolha de jogadores, uma breve conversa é compartilhado entre eles onde Luna critica Abelia por sua fraqueza e que ela precisava contar com o cadete e sua unidade, a fim de torná-lo para Luna-se antes do decisivo tela de carregamento batalha. *Crônica 11, se encontra Girardot Luna ele afirma querer um favor e ele pergunta se ela conhece uma mulher chamada idiota . Luna nega isso e não quer nada mais do que a luta tinha de ser, aceitando o desafio Girardot exclama "En guarde!". *pode-se supor que o The Klessirpemdo estão entre os rebeldes Arthias mas não é totalmente certo, como ela afirma que "a minha unidade está tudo bem ... ' No início da Crônica 19. <http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Luna?action=edit&section=5 http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Luna_edit.jpgRoupa extrahttp://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Luna_SClll_icon.pngÍcone de Luna a partir da tela de seleção de personagens em Soulcalibur IIIhttp://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/File:Luna_(SC-III)_in_game.jpegLuna como é encontrado pela primeira vez Adicionar uma foto a esta galeria Aparências da série ' Editar *Soulcalibur III,en *frame|lunathumb|luna Categoria:Personagens Bonus Categoria:Personagens